Réconfort
by ediawe
Summary: Même les Elfes ont parfois besoin d'une présence réconfortante. 10 drabbles de 100 mots pour tenter de vous émouvoir.


Fic de l'Avent 8e jour ! (j'suis pas en retard, il est pas encore minuit).

Réponse à un défi de Ceyx qui me doit un Moony en chocolat du coup ^^

Je sais que le couple peu rebuter mais en tout honnêteté, mon but n'est pas de vous faire expulser votre déjeuner (si, si je vous assure) mais de vous toucher.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Kreatur vit dans le Manoir des Black depuis toujours ; il ne se rappelle pas avoir connu autre chose que ces vastes pièces glacées et cette atmosphère sinistres. C'est chez lui ici, et il s'y sent bien.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait bien longtemps que ses propriétaires légitimes ont désertés la demeure. Il ne reste d'eux que des souvenirs, des objets, que Kreatur s'acharne à sauver de la purge entreprise par le maître, sans toujours y parvenir. Sa chambre est remplie de photos et d'objets hétéroclites à présent et tous ces souvenirs lui tiennent compagnie. Mais parfois, il se sent très seul.

Dobby collectionne les vêtements. C'est un passe-temps rare pour un elfe de maison. Il est même probable qu'il soit le seul au monde à se livre à cette activité. Les chapeaux, les gilets, les pulls, les manteaux, les chaussettes (il en a beaucoup en double, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi : les gens s'obstinent à lui offrir des paires identiques), tout est bon. Il en a assez pour changer de tenue tous les jours à présent, même en superposant les couches jusqu'à ne presque plus pouvoir bouger.

Oui Dobby a beaucoup de vêtements. Mais parfois, il se sent très seul.

Partis. Ils sont tous partis. Les sangs-de-bourbe, les traîtres, les monstres, le maître surtout. Le maître était mort maintenant, et c'était grâce à Kreatur.

La maison est de nouveau silencieuse à présent, d'un silence vierge de toutes les hontes qui l'ont accablée récemment. Un silence de temple… ou de tombeau. Kreatur arpente les pièces qui se délabrent lentement. La poussière, un instant dérangée, recouvre tout comme un linceul.

Il n'y aura personne pour couper la tête de Kreatur et la placer près de celle de ses ancêtres mais du moins aura-t-il l'honneur de s'endormir dans la noble maison des Black.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, la salle commune des Gryffondors est toujours déserte. Même les plus travailleurs et les plus insomniaques ont depuis longtemps rejoint la quiétude confortable de leur baldaquin. Seul le craquement du feu mourant qui éclaire faiblement la pièce se fait encore entendre.

C'est là que Dobby se rend tous les soirs, pour nettoyer cette salle dont les autres Elfes se méfient, à cause des chapeaux qui trainent ça et là. Dobby espère toujours voir Harry Potter : ça lui ferait une présence amie à qui parler. Mais il ne rencontre que les chapeaux, obstinément muets.

Kreatture est allongé dans son réduit près de la chaudière. Autour de lui, la maison ne bouge plus, enfermé dans un éternel passé. Seul Kreatur est conscient de son existence ralentie, du ronronnement de la chaudière, du craquement des planchers, de la poussière qui s'amasse sur les meubles. Est-ce que tout cela va disparaître avec lui ? Il aimerait rester encore, conserver encore l'héritage qu'il a reçu, mais la mort de la maison entre lentement en lui.

Et puis Dumbledore arrive pour le conduire à son nouveau maître en l'arrachant à l'emprise de la maison. Et Kreatur hurle de rage.

Dobby se sent bien à Poudlard. Il peut travailler tout en gardant sa liberté. Il est payé, il a des vacances et il peut même dire du mal de ses anciens maîtres. Bien sûr, il doit sans cesse s'occuper de Winky, qui boit de plus en plus et ne lui en est pas trop reconnaissante. Bien sûr, les autres Elfes s'écartent largement de lui. Mais peu lui importe : cela lui est égal tout ce qu'on peut dire sur lui.

Pourtant, lorsque le nouveau venu l'insulte, la rage l'aveugle et pour la première fois, il lève le poing pour frapper.

Depuis qu'il a quitté la maison, la rage de Kreatur ne diminue pas. Au contraire, elle enfle, elle envahit chaque centimètre de son corps, elle l'étouffe. Elle se nourrit de sa culpabilité, celle d'avoir abandonné la maison, d'avoir obéit aux ennemis de sa maîtresse, la vieille culpabilité enfin, d'avoir vu mourir monsieur Regulus sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il faut que la rage sorte de lui, ou il va se noyer dans sa colère comme il a faillit se noyer dans les eaux sombres du lac. Crier ne suffit plus alors il frappe de toute sa force décuplée par la haine.

Dobby se sent à nouveau serein. Il a une mission à accomplir pour Harry Potter. Son cœur s gonfle à l'idée de l'honneur qui lui est fait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'affreux vieil Elfe se charger seul de ce devoir : il n'est pas digne de servir Harry Potter, même pas digne de récurer les casseroles dans lesquelles il mange.

La colère qu'il éprouvait contre Kreatur un instant plus tôt se dissipe peu à peu, éclipsée par la gratitude et la fierté. Tous ses soucis semblent s'être évaporés. Ah vraiment, que ferait-il si Harry Potter n'était plus là !

Harry Potter n'est plus là. Il est parti, et sans doute ne reviendra-t-il plus. Kreatur en est sûr à présent. Voilà trois jours que le maître et ses amis sont partis pour le Ministère. Les assiettes qu'il avait disposées pour leur souper ce soir-là gisent inutilement sur la table, le ragoût pourri dans sa casserole.

A nouveau, la maison est silencieuse, à nouveau, le futur est figé dans l'immobilité empoussiérée des meubles. Mais cette fois Kreatur ne veut pas se laisser emprisonner dans la toile insidieuse de la demeure pour y mourir. Et finalement, il abandonne la maison des Black.

Dobby est assis dans la cuisine de la Tête de Sanglier. Il ne fait rien : le chagrin qui s'est abattu lui ôte même l'envie de travailler. Harry Potter a disparu et il lui impossible de lui venir en aide alors qu'il est en danger.

Un bruit derrière lui le fait se retourner. Kreatur, le vieil Elfe qui est venu se réfugier là après le départ de son maître le regarde et pour la première fois, il n'y a ni dégoût ni haine dans ses yeux laiteux.

Alors Kreatur pose la main sur l'épaule de Dobby en signe de réconfort.

***

Une petite review me ferait bien plaisir (j'ai pas du tout le moral là).


End file.
